Because Of You
by Pink Ponies LOL
Summary: It all started with a new. student... Read to Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie: Hey, Ya'll! I'm new here so please don't be mad at me.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: You'll do great Pinkie-chan.

Pinkie:Thank You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. This is my first story.

* * *

It all started when the new student walked in...

Everything was normal in Class 2-B. There was Anna and Nonoko were gossibing as usual about "What's Hot And What's Not", Natsume reading his manga, Ruka petting his bunny, and Mikan trying, AND I repeat TRYING, to study.

Well, we all know what " STUDYING+MIKAN" equals.

That was stopped when Narumi- sensei walked in with a girl by his sides.

" My lovely class!" he yelled trying to get his class' attention.

However, that didn't work.

" We have a new student." he said.

Everyone went quiet, trying to see who the new student was.

" Meet Marie Mashiro, our new student!" Narumi said eagerly.

The girl, as Mikan noticed, had shoulder length hair that was a blondish, brownish color. Her eyes were ocean blue. And she had a hourglass fiqure.

The girl, Marie, stepped out.

Boys drooled over her, except Natsume and Ruka, and girls envied her, except Hotaru and Mikan.

" I'm Marie and I have the Blood Bending Alice!" Marie said with a smirk.

Natsume, finally, looked up.

Marie stared at Natsume.

"Love at first sight." Hotaru mumbled under her breath as she continued to work on her invention.

Mikan looked from Natsume to Marie and then back.

" I'm Mikan!" Mikan said her usual cheery voice.

" Shut-up, polka. Girl's probably turning deaf." Natsume muttered.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Mikan screamed.

" Is it always like this?" Marie asked the person closest to her.

" Yup!" Koko said, who happened to be the "closest person'.

Marie sighed. The guy with the Mikan girl was very cute. Especially, those enchanting crismon eyes.

Finally, Mikan and Natsume stopped their fight.

" Mikan, right?" Marie asked looking at the girl.

" YUP, and this is Natsume." Mikan said pointing at the raven haired boy.

' Natsume is his name. How hot!" Marie thought.

" Hn." was the only thing the raven haired said.

" Don't mind him. Come on lets meet the rest of the gang." Mikan said.

' I want Natsume. He will me MINE!' Marie's last thoughts.

* * *

Pinkie: Sorry for the short chapter.

Mikan: Why?

Pinkie: Please review. I need to see what ya'll think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

 **Lovingsweets:** THANK YOU very much. This is my first story and I'm so happy that you like it. Thank You!

 **Enia7** : Thank you SOOOO Much!" Your my first reviewer.I'm happy that you like my story.

 **The Disguised Bunnny:** THANK YOU! It's my first story so Supper THANK YOU!

Pinkie: Okay, so lets Roll the chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Hotaru new that this Marie Mashiro person was not good news. The way she looked at that Black Cat told her so right away.

" Not Good News at ALL!" muttered Hotaru as she looked at Mikan who was introduing the new girl to everyone.

" And this is Yuu-kun." finshed Mikan.

" You have a lot of friends." sighed Marie innconetly.

" You probably have a fan club." Mikan said excidely.

Unfornetly, for them, Jinno sensei came in rather too quickly and the day went on as usual.

Well, except for Hotaru, who was making a call.

Right after she was sure everyone was asleep, she called.

" Hey, Anka," hotaru started on the phone.

And thus Hotaru made her plan.

A plan for what, you ask?

A plan to make sure Mikan was going to be safe, heart and body.

* * *

Pinkie: I know its short, but plz bear with me. I'm a bit busy, but i will update now and then.

Ayano: When are we coming in?

Pinkie: Pretty soon, just wait.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Pinkie: Thanks to **Lovingsweets,** **Enia7, and** **The Disguised Bunnny**


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie: I'm back.

Mikan: Yesss!

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room, Natsume was thinking of the new student.

'Tch. Another fan girl.' he thought.

Little did he know that Marie was already on the move to make Natsume hers.

Her plan started like this.

Natsume heard a knock on his door.

He opened up the door, uninterested.

" What." he muttered in a bored voice.

" Hey, Natsume kun." said a voice.

Natsume looked up, it was Marie.

" What do you want?" he asked.

" Come on, Natsume kun. Don't be so mean. I just want to know you." Marie said, walking in.

' So boyish. Expected from my Natsume-kun." the girl thought.

" Tch. Go away you ugly girl." Natsume muttered, pushing Marie out.

' Natsume, your going to be mine!' Marie yelled out as soon as she though no one was around. Then she headed towards her special star dorm.

Like I said err... wrote, Marie though.

There was Hotaru, who had watched all this. Including Marie walking in Natsume's dorm.

" Anka, your Mikan's only hope." She whispered under her breath as she made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Pinkie: Tell, you the truth, I'm going to post little by little.

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Bear with me.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't either shows.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaze No Stigma...

" Anka!" cried a red haired woman. Her amber orbs flicked up the stairs.

" Coming!" cried a younger red haired girl.

Ayano, the older redhead, looked at Anka, the younger redhead.\

" Is it just me, or have you gotten a lot of unknown calls lately?" asked Ayano, looking at her daughter.

" Why is daddy's princess in staring conest with momma bear?" asked a brown haired man walking in.

"KAZUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched Ayano.

" Mom, why are you screaming so early in the day?" asked a brown haired 15 year old boy muttered as he walked climbed down the staires.

Kazuma, the browned haired man, glanced at his son, Riku, the brown haired teenager.

Anka bursted out a laugh.

" The calls, mom, were from Hotaru nee. I have a feeling something's about happen." Anka cried.

Kazuma leaned and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

" Atta girl!" he whispered loud enough for Ayano and Anka to hear.

" Kazuma, teaching the girl to ruin everything." Ayano muttered.

" Momma Bear, you broke my heart!" Kazuma playfully whispered in Ayano's ear.

He, then,leaned for kiss.

" How's the baby?" asked Kazuma.

" Good, I guess." Ayano whispered, a blush adorned her cheek.

Anka rolled her eyes.

She knew very well that she would have to make a visit to Gakuen Alice.

" Mi chan, I'm coming. Just wait..."


End file.
